Atem's Afterlife
by gingerflame17
Summary: The Great Pharaoh Atem has passed on to the afterlife, but does that mean his story is over? Atem will new and old enemies alike as well as revealing the feelings he has kept bottled up inside himself for millennia, but will she accept them? Rated M for blood/gore/death, language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 - The Pharaoh's Return

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YU-GI-OH EXCEPT SOME CARDS!**

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever so please feel free to review it would be nice to know if it's any good.**

"MY PRINCE, I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" yelled the girl happily as she tackled The Pharaoh with a hug.

Though slightly surprised, having regained his memories after passing through the gate of the Eye of Wadjet, he was used to her outbursts and enthusiasm. Putting one hand on her head and the other around her back he said softly to her "Yes Mana I've missed you too. I'm sorry for taking so long to return to you.".

"Mana you know that is not how one should treat their King. My King it is good to see you again. It has been a long time." said Mahad walking closer while rebuking Mana.

"It's quite alright Mahad. After coming from a world so different I'm just glad that some things never change."

"Did you have a difficult time getting here My King." asked Isis curious about the time he spent in the living world; while stepping closer to stand by Mahad.

"Did anyone cause you any harm." asked Seto as always, just like Mahad, he was very protective and loyal to him.

"The journey was quite difficult and fraught with danger, but it was also fun." said the King remembering his journey with his friends in the living world. Looking next to Seto he noticed a girl with white hair and blue-eyes standing beside Seto "And who are you?".

"Hello Pharoah. My name is Kisara I never had the honor of meeting you while we were alive." she said bowing with her left foot forward with her hand over her heart.

"Yes well met Kisara, and I apologize for not being able to meet you in world of the living." said the Pharaoh returning her greeting while remembering the first and last time he saw her as a corpse.

"Greetings My Pharoah." said Shada coming forward to stand with the group.

"HELLO MY KING IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" yelled Karim with great joy walking forward.

"Yes it's good to see all of you again. I have missed you my friends." said Atem feeling euphoric at their reunion.

Then they slightly surprised him by bowing and saying "We shall protect and serve you now and forever Oh Great Pharaoh.".

Slightly surprised by their show of loyalty Atem still smiling said "I appreciate that, but I doubt that will be necessary we are dead after all there shouldn't be anymore threats for us to face."

"One can only hope My King." responded Isis all of them looking slightly unnerved, however before he could ask her what she meant another spoke.

"Now Isis there is something much more entertaining to talk about than that." Mana said to Isis in a teasing tone changing the topic. Deciding not to push the issue Atem went along with it.

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Atem curious as to what Mana meant speaking in a tone similar to Mana's while everyone returned to standing.

"Wellll some of us became a bit more than friends over the last 3000 years." said Mana while looking between Mahad and Isis as well as Seto and Kisara.

Slightly shocked Atem looked at them and then asked "What do you mean Mana?"

"What she means is that Kisara and I have married." stated Seto never one to feel self-conscious or embarrassed about his choices, which resulted in Atem looking at them in astonishment.

"And Isis and I as well." Mahad said getting the same reaction from Atem as Seto though to a lesser degree. He always thought Mahad and Isis would end up together considering the time they spent together and how defensive Mahad was of Isis. Not to mention the fact that Mana would always come complaining to him wishing that Mahad and Isis would get together already.

Still surprised Atem said "Just when did this happen?" he said with a serious expression then with a large smile spreading across his face he went on to say "I can't believe I missed it! I only wished I could've been there to celebrate it with you all." then proceeding to give Mahad and Isis a hug he said "Congratulations on your union!". Turning to Seto he reached out his hand for him to shake it and said "Congratulations to you both as well."

Looking down at the hand offered to him he smiled and shook his cousin's, the pharaoh's, hand. "Thank you My King."

Smiling Mahad jokingly said "Well it has been 3000 years it would be strange for there to have been no changes wouldn't there."

As the pharaoh laughed with his deep voice Isis retorted "You say that now, but remember I had to make the first move otherwise we still would've been stuck to passing glances even to this day." resulting in Mahad with a light blush on his face and the others laughing quite humorously.

"That's true who knows how long it would've taken if she left it to Mahad. Unlike Seto who was so overjoyed when he saw Kisara he married her almost immediately after entering the afterlife. Of course they courted for a short time, but everyone knew it was going to happen." said Mana teasing them further.

After laughing once more Atem went to ask "And what of you Shada, Karim have you been married."

"Sadly no My King neither of us have seemed to have been able to find the right woman to marry even in the afterlife." said Karim slightly melancholic.

"I apologize, but I'm sure you will eventually. And I'm assuming that Mana has also married then." resulting in Mana getting a blush on her face.

"Well she hasn't married yet, but I recall her going around constantly asking everyone from us to the villagers and even trying to ask the Gods; 'When is the pharoah going to return? It's been so long already why hasn't he returned yet?'" said Karim in a mocking voice while the others started chuckling barely keeping in there laughter.

With a deep red setting in on her face Mana weakly retorted "Hey stop picking on me! He IS my childhood friend of course i'd miss him." that was when they lost it and everyone started laughing greatly. Save for Atem who could feel his cheeks reddening slightly as well.

Quickly changing the subject Atem said "By the way why aren't you calling me by name? Unless I'm mistaken we always dismissed the formalities and titles when we were alone, and I don't see anyone else here, but us."

Everyone stopped laughing then and decided the ground or their clothing was very interesting all of a sudden "I'm sorry it must be because I'm here." said Kisara bowing her head and looking crestfallen.

"I don't see why that matters after all you are married to Seto you are one of us now Kisara." said Atem slightly offended that his friends thought so little of him that he wouldn't accept her.

"See I told you it would be ok. I knew he would accept Kisara as a part of the group." confirmed Mana making Atem smile for the faith she had in him and how well she knew him.

"Of course we knew he wouldn't mind, but he is the pharaoh. There is an order to these things." responded Mahad also lightening Atem's heart and berating himself for doubting his friends.

"Is that true My King you truly wouldn't mind." said Kisara looking somewhere between hopeful and amazed while holding Seto's hand.

"Of course not why would I?" responded Atem with a smile.

"Thank you My Ki… I mean Atem." responded Seto with a smile looking extremely grateful for Atem accepting his beloved as one of them.

"I think it's time we went inside before we talk anymore. I have returned and I believe we must celebrate even more so considering I have missed two wondrous occasions that need to be celebrated anew." said Atem looking at each of them as he spoke. Everyone agreeing they all made there way inside to celebrate the Pharaoh's return and the marriages of his close friends.

 **Well that was the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't promise how often I'm going to be able to update due to work and I'm also trying to beat all the games I own before all these new ones come out for 2018 so sorry about that, but I do plan on making quite a few chapters for this cause I do have a plan for a large story.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pharaoh's Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YU-GI-OH EXCEPT FOR SOME CARDS.**

 **AU: I'm also going to be assigning each of the high priests jobs since Mahad was really the only one that was given one as the head of palace security he'll keep that job, but I'm making stuff up for the others. I'm going to try to update the story every week, but no promises. I was surprised to find out how much motivation I got from getting someone to favorite and follow my story I finished this chapter within a couple of hours of it so thank you Kazama Sakura for your review and thank you for favoriting and following this story. Sorry for the long note read on!**

Atem felt a great sense of nostalgia and a sense of rightness walking into the large building known as the palace. He looked around as he was walking towards the banquet hall with his friends the 6 High Priests, Kisara, and Mana. He remembered hiding from the guards in the large ceramic pots when he was a child so he could skip his lessons and go play with Mana and/or Mahad. He remembered running to the kitchen to get some sweets as a snack from the cooks. He could hear the others talking as he was lost in his reminiscence.

"My pharaoh we have arrived. Is everything alright?" questioned Mahad noticing his friends absence of mind.

Focusing his attention back on the others he noticed they looked slightly worried. "No no everything is fine. I'm just... remembering. It all feels so nostalgic. It's good to be back." Atem explained noticing that there expressions all changed showing that they felt the same. "Now what are we standing around for? Let's celebrate!". With that they all went to sit at the table and the servants started to bring out the food and wine, the dancers, singers and musicians all came out to do what they did best. As they were laughing and sharing stories of the old days Atem couldn't help but feel great joy being reunited with his friends.

Feeling a tap on his left hand he turned his head to see Mana looking at him. "You didn't hear a word I just said did you Atem?" looking at her he thought about all the time they spent together ever since they were small children. All the memories just rushing through him he also remembered the feelings he always kept hidden on account of the politics he had to go through when he was alive. He hoped it could be different now that they were dead. "Hellllooooo mister ghost king?" said Mana slightly annoyed and slightly amused. Feeling bold he decided to try something.

"Oh I'm sorry Mana I was just so distracted by your beauty that I ended up lost in your eyes." said Atem in a sensual tone while leaning in close to Mana and reaching up to caress her face. Then he saw how pink her face was getting and felt a blush come onto his cheeks as well. Also noticing his friends staring at them out of the corner of his eye he pulled back his hand. "I'm just kidding. I'm sorry if I took my joke too far Mana." Looking around while taking a drink from his wine he noticed the others were indeed watching them then they quickly went back to their discussions as they noticed his gaze. Then he looked back to Mana and noticed that her face was still extremely red, but now she looked angry and she wouldn't look at him. It seems he really had taken it too far with his 'joke/almost confession' and upset her.

After dinner they all said their farewells and went to their rooms to rest for the night. Though Mana didn't say goodnight to Atem, but instead ran off to her room. _I really have upset her haven't I. I'll have to apologize tomorrow._ Atem thought as he stared out over his balcony.

"Hey Atem." he heard just before something landed right in front of him.

"Oh Mana it's you." he said sheepishly with a worried expression. "Listen Mana about before at the banquet…"

Putting her finger to his lips she interrupted "Shush! You and I are going out to the Nile for some fun. Come on." she said pulling him by his arm. They jumped over the railing and landed softly in the sand thanks to Mana's levitation spell. Still pulling him by the arm she half dragged him after her to the Nile.

Finally reaching the Nile Mana released Atem's arm and started playing in the water. "You really haven't changed even after all these years have you?." said Atem as he watched her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" questioned Mana putting her hands on her hips while staring at Atem.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts to answer because he was staring at her so intently. He blushed slightly when he responded to her question "I mean that you are still just as energetic and cheerful as you always were." he stated while chuckling resulting in Mana getting a confused expression. "Remember when we were children and all the different pranks we would play; all the times we would sneak off to play at the oasis and here at the Nile."

"Of course I do! How could I forget? You almost got us caught from your laughing when we decided to turn the guards spears into trees."

"As I remember it you were laughing just as much as I was." he said as they both started laughing. "I missed spending time with you Mana and hearing your laugh." he said after they finished laughing.

"Listen Atem about what you said at the banquet…" said Mana sheepishly.

"Yes Mana." he said as he was preparing himself for a tongue-lashing from Mana.

"Did you mean it or was it really just a joke?" she asked while looking down with a deep blush on her face.

It took a moment for Atem to respond because he was stunned by what she said. Then he noticed how flushed she was from blushing and how her clothes were slightly damp. "Excuse me Mana, but what did you say?" he responded still not believing what he heard.

"YOU HEARD ME DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSE…" she started yelling when suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

He could feel his lips against hers thinking about how long he has wanted to do this. Then he felt her return his kiss and he felt joy like he has never felt before. It was pure bliss. Then he pulled away though he did not want to and if her groan was of any indication she didn't want to either. "Yes Mana I meant it." he said with as much tenderness as he could muster.

Then she responded with a bright smile on her face with slight tears in her eyes "It's about time. Do you know how long I was waiting for this?"

"I'm sorry Mana. When I saw your reaction I thought I upset you. Are you alright? Did I upset you?" he asked with concern when he noticed the tears.

"No you dummy. I'm just so happy." she said wiping the tears away.

"Yes, I understand how you feel." he said reaching up with one hand to cup her face and wipe away the tears with his thumb. Then she leaned in to kiss him again and he did the same. Time seemed to become insignificant now that they were together. He couldn't tell if it had been hours or just minutes when they decided to finally part.

"We should probably head back before the others notice we're gone." said Mana

"Let them notice I'm done hiding my feelings for you. It has been 3000 years and I won't wait any longer." he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Stopping him with her finger to his lips she said "Atem I know we've been waiting a long time for this but I'm not gonna let you go all the way on our first night together." she said chastising him.

He was slightly stunned he has never been refused before, but because he didn't want to endanger his still new relationship with Mana he decided to yield. "Very well Mana I won't go any further." he said then leaning in even closer to her just so his lips were right next to her ear. "At least not until you want me to." he said seductively resulting in Mana blushing and feeling warm from feeling his breath on her skin.

Not letting him gain the upper hand she decided to play along. She leaned closer to him just as he had done to her "Well who knows how long you'll be waiting then. Girls like it when a man takes charge." which left her with a satisfying sight of Atem with a deep blush on his face.

"I think it's time we return before you catch a cold from having wet clothes out here." he said trying to regain his composure but still blushing. Then a thought occurred to him."Can we even get a cold? We are in the afterlife after all." he said walking with her out of the river.

"No we can't, but the thought is still appreciated." she said while chuckling. "Just think of it as if we were still in the living world just that we can't get sick and we don't age. But we still have our responsibilities."

"What do you mean?".

"We still have the same responsibilities that we had in the world of the living. Mahad is still the Chief of Security, Isis is still the Head Scribe and Physician, Seto is still the Head Inquisitor, Shada was in charge of the funerary rites but that obviously doesn't mean much anymore so now he is in charge of making sure everyone transitions well to the afterlife I guess you could call him the intermediary between the royals and the people, and Karim is in charge of the Blacksmiths. Of course you're still The Great Pharaoh Atem and you still have the job of the pharaoh." said Mana with such authority and confidence he felt somewhat foolish for not knowing of it.

"Oh I must admit I didn't even think about the responsibilities of the afterlife." he responded slightly surprised.

"Well of course. Like I said it's just like the world of the living. It's all the same except for the sickness, ageing, and the hunger. We only need to eat if we want to for enjoyment or to replenish our Ba, or dual energy as they call it nowadays, from using too much magic but rest will also work for that." she said further explaining the rules of the afterlife.

"I must admit I am quite surprised." he said looking at her astonished.

"What? Why are you gawking at me?" she asked in response to his expression.

"I'm 'gawking' because I have never heard you speak so intelligently before. You never knew such large words or spoke with such confidence before." he said smiling while looking toward the palace.

"Are you saying you thought I was stupid!?" she said indignantly.

"No no not at all your education just wasn't so advanced before and it makes me realize how so much has truly changed the last 3000 years." he said trying to explain himself.

"Oh you have no idea how much our studies have advanced. It's not like we've been sitting on our thumbs doing nothing you know. Besides it's not like I could stay weak and naive forever. Once you and Mahad were gone. I had to learn to master my magic as well as to be able to stand on my own. I even became the Court Magician while you were gone." she replied.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Mana. I didn't want to, but it had to be done." he said noticing she looked sad after revealing this fact trying to make her feel better.

"Don't be. I know you had to and I've come to terms with that already. I'm just glad we can finally be together." she said looking into his eyes and kissing him once more before pulling away. "Now we should return and rest. All of us are going to be busy tomorrow now that you've arrived. Especially you Mr. Pharaoh."

"Yes I believe so too Ms. Court Magician." even as he said that he started thinking about how, hopefully one day soon, he would be able to change that to My Queen.

 **AU: And that's Chapter 2 everyone hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm going to be making up personalities for Shada and Karim since they didn't really have one in the show. I will also be including the DSoD movie which I will probably be incorporating soon. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YU-GI-OH EXCEPT SOME CARDS.**

 **AN: In case you don't know the italics means it's a thought. If you guys have any ideas for me I would be happy to take up some ideas to incorporate into my story. There is also going to be an OC I'm making for the story. And PLEASE let me know how you're enjoying this because I have no experience with romance aside from books and shows so I would appreciate feedback to let me know I'm doing an ok job. BTW thank you Kazama Sakura for being such a great supporter and reviewing, and thank you Serena Elsa Snape for favoriting my story and thank you sheblunar for following it. Read on and enjoy.**

 **::::::::::::**

After waking up and performing his duty of greeting and paying tribute to the Sun God Ra and the other gods Atem dressed himself in his white tunic, the golden jewelry that adorned his body, and of course the crown that sat in his unusual tri-colored, spiky hair, but the only thing he could think about was seeing Mana again. So after he finished his duties he went to breakfast where he knew she would be along with his other friends. Entering the dining hall he saw them all waiting for him at the dining table.

The room was large and lined with pillars made of solid gold that stretched 40 feet holding the ceiling, then there was the floor made of white gold that was so clear you could see your reflection in it like it was glass. The plants that stood in between each pillar and in every corner of the room were potted papyrus trees. Then there was the table made of pure gold as was the chairs sparkling brightly and reflecting everything that shone on its surface.

"Hello my friends. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." he said after he walked over and took his place at the head of the table. Looking around while he said his greeting he saw Seto to his right sitting next to Kisara and Shada sitting down from her and across from them starting from the furthest sat Karim, Isis, and Mahad and to his left was Mana.

Smiling at her as his gaze lingered longer on her than the others he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was with her magicians hat on, her beige top firmly against her body, the straps around her upper arms flared out, her beige mini-skirt reaching just halfway down her thighs held together by her golden belt wrapped firmly around her delicate waist, her necklace and bracelets fastened to her slender arms and neck, and the kohl lining her eyes making her beautiful blue-green orbs stand out. _I could stare into them all day for eternity and they would still never be any less beautiful._ He thought lost in her eyes when he heard someone cough for attention.

"How was your first night in the afterlife Atem?" asked Isis as she noticed how he was staring at Mana.

"It was well worth the 3000 year wait Isis thank you for asking." he said in response while he gave a meaningful look to Mana.

"Can I take that to mean that you and Mana had an 'intimate' reunion when you both snuck away from the palace last night to go to the Nile?" asked Isis with a knowing smile, much to the surprise from everyone. The others ended up in a spit take and some lite choking.

"Were you spying on us?" asked both Atem and Mana as they stared at her wide-eyed with a small blush on their faces.

"No of course not. You could just call it women's intuition. That and the fact that Mana asked me for advice after your 'joke' yesterday, and how much you're staring at her." she said with a smile on her face.

"I see. If that's the case there's no point in hiding it. We kissed and confirmed our feelings for eachother if that's what you mean by 'Intimate'." responded Atem slightly disappointed that was all that happened but still extremely grateful for it nonetheless; and knowing full well it was impossible to hide anything from Isis even without her Millenium Necklace.

"Oh I'm surprised you stopped there and didn't go all the way after keeping your feelings pent up for the last 3000 years." remarked Mahad directing his statement to Mana..

"Hey now there's no need to bring that up. Can't anything be private?" half-yelled half-cried Mana.

"Oh you can just call this payback for all those times you poked fun at us for our 'intimacy'." responded Mahad.

"Hold on a second. You said for the last 3000 years. You knew how she felt about me and didn't tell me Mahad? You knew I had feelings for her!" questioned Atem catching up with the conversation after getting over his shock.

"Yes my king and I apologize. We told each other everything remember? I must admit it was hard when you and Mana would came to me to talk about your feelings for each other. I thought it was best that you realized your feelings for each other on your own, but then the war with Zorc happened and that opportunity never came." explained Mahad growing saddened about his statement.

"I see. I'm sorry for blaming you Mahad. Please forgive me." responded Atem to his best friends somber expression.

"It's quite alright Atem. Your shock is understandable." said Mahad with a smile.

"And if you want to know why we didn't go any further it was because Mana insisted not to.

She said she is punishing me for making her wait so long." he said answering their earlier question as Mana had further explained it to him while they made there way back to the palace from the Nile.

Shada continued "That was wise. If you had indeed consummated your love then the people would have thought that she was just another whore throwing herself at the king. Of which I obviously disagree fore Mana is no whore." he hurriedly added seeing that Atem was getting angered by his statement.

"That makes sense even though they know that's not how she is some people would misinterpret it that way and spread the word. Such is politics and the peoples love of gossip." said Isis understanding the statement.

"Mana is no whore! If any of them dare say so I will punish them myself!" said Atem angered by the thought of anyone insulting his Mana.

"It's ok Atem. We can't control what the people think. That's why we waited so it wouldn't be so abrupt." she said feeling thankful that he cared for her so much while trying to calm him.

"So this means you're going to have to let down that man Kane who has been trying to woo you over the last 7 years, Mana." said Karim with a chuckle resulting in Atem nearly dropping his water he was drinking from.

"What? Who is Kane?" asked Atem taken aback by what Karim just said.

"He's just a friend I made some years ago. I'm not gonna have to 'let him down' because like I said he's just a friend. And there was no 'wooing'!" responded Mana looking angrily at Karim, who was laughing nervously.

"I see. Well then I'm going to have to meet this Kane for being such a good friend to you Mana." responded Atem in a surprisingly easy going tone.

"Wait, that's it? You're not gonna get mad or jealous or anything about the fact that i've been spending so much time with a guy that isn't you or Mahad, when you just threatened to punish people over insulting me!?" questioned Mana confused by Atem's reaction. He used to be more rash and controlling as a pharaoh which also led to some mistakes back when they were alive.

"Mana if I didn't know any better I would say you were disappointed." said Atem with a playful smirk. "First I'll say that I was angry because like you said they would be insulting you. Second I must admit, yes I am jealous, and if there was more between you two I would be angry." he said with a slight edge to his voice. Then he softly took Mana's hand into his and with eyes full of the affection he felt for her said "However, Mana, you have already said that he is nothing but a friend, and I trust you so I will choose to believe in you."

"Atem thank you so much." said Mana with a gasp as she got out of her chair and proceeded to hug him. Then pulling back from her embrace of him, and much to the surprise of everyone else, she leaned in and kissed him in order to convey all the love and gratitude she felt for him in that moment. "You have changed over the time when you were gone."

"Have I?" said Atem still slightly taken aback by her forwardness.

Then Mahad spoke up to answer his question "Yes you have, but I feel it is a change for the better. You are more understanding and level-headed than you were before it seems."

Isis speaking up with a playful smile on her face went on to say "As for you Mana, you are still quite bold. Not only did you kiss him, but you did so in front of all of us. A different kind of boldness from how you usually are, but bold all the same."

With a confidant smile Mana retorted "Hey now don't pretend like you and Mahad have never kissed in public before."

"Oh I will be the first to admit we have, many times in fact, but I have never been so bold as to be sitting on his lap with my arms around his neck even after the fact, while holding a conversation at the dining table." said Isis with a slight mirth in her voice.

As if just realizing this Mana looked down and noticed that is exactly what she was doing. Then she looked up at Atem and noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. Jumping off of him quickly with her face so red it looked as if she might explode "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to; I mean I wasn't even paying attention!" then turning to leave she ran off while saying "Oh would you look at the time. I have some students waiting for their magic lessons. BYE!"

"Wait Mana-" started Atem when Isis stopped him.

"Hold on Atem she just needs some time to clear her head. She's just slightly embarrassed is all, and she does actually have a class to teach." she said persuading him to stay.

"Very well." he said sitting down again. Then turning to speak to her Atem looked to Isis and said "I must thank you Isis. In that situation it was growing rather difficult to control myself.". _The way I could feel her on my lap knowing I was so close to her, in her embrace, I could smell her fragrance and feel her curves as she leaned into me. It was difficult to contain my growing desire for her._

"Don't mention it after all I have seen that expression of burning desire and lust many times before on Mahad's face. And I don't think it would've been very appropriate for you both to have your first time together in the banquet hall in front of so many onlookers." she said with an amused expression.

"Well I wouldn't have done it right here. I would have tried taking her to my chambers though I am unsure if I would've been able to control myself until we made it all the way there." he retorted with a sly smile.

"I must admit there was a lot of sexual tension in the room for the moment. I was getting ready to excuse myself as well." responded Kisara speaking up for the first time in the conversation looking uncomfortable with the topic as she was close friends with Mana.

"I feel we all were about to and get an early start on our duties." said Shada laughing slightly.

"I can understand the feeling. After being seperated from Kisara for so long and not knowing if I'd ever see her again it didn't take long for me to bring her to my own chambers." said Seto holding Kisara's hand while he looked into her eyes and seeing she was blushing heavily.

"I must apologize for the uncomfortable situation for you all. But was the atmosphere truly so tense?" asked Atem not thinking he let his emotions run from him to that extent.

"Oh yes. Though it appears you are unaware of this, but as the pharaoh, especially one so favored and blessed by the gods, you have a great deal of power over this place. Your every thought and emotion can affect this entire dimension if you so choose." responded Mahad explaining the immensity of Atem's powers to him.

Lifting his hand and gazing at it. _I had no idea._ "I know I have great power being able to summon forth the gods and willing fate to assist me in my duels, but never have I thought of it like this." he said wondering just how powerful he was.

"Yes this entire dimension is under your influence. You're much akin to that of the gods here." said Shada knowing what his king and friend was thinking.

"I see. I feel like I should experiment with this power until I have a full grasp of it." said Atem making his friends look worried. "Don't worry I won't try anything too dangerous. Just some little tricks. Now if you'll excuse me." he said with a devious smile. Then, with a slight hum and shimmer of the air, he vanished.

"Already transporting himself I see. It seems our king is still as talented and as much of a quick-learner as he always was. Not to mention he still hasn't fully gotten over his pranks." remarked Seto with a knowing smile. Though he was a pharaoh for a time while his king was absent the most he was able to do was changing his attire, searching for where people where and transport himself after much concentration, though he felt his king would be capable of much more.

Atem appeared in his room and decided to start experimenting a little. Looking at his outfit in the mirror he decided to try something. He imagined the clothes he wore in the world of the living and willed himself into them. "It appears to have worked." he said looking in the mirror feeling pleased with himself. There he was wearing the same jeans, belt, black muscle shirt, the blue blazer draped over his shoulders, and the black choker around his neck. The only things that were different from when he would appear in his duels alongside Yugi was his skin color which was still brown and the millenium puzzle which he no longer possessed.

Turning his clothes back to his royal attire, because he was sure the clothes of the living world would look quite strange to the others, he proceeded to try other things. He decided to try willing his Diadhank onto his arm and it appeared in a flash of golden light. _Strange, why did my clothes appear instantaneously but the Diadhank appeared in a flash of light? It's slightly dramatic. Maybe it was because it was a magical object._ Deciding to test his theory he decided to try summoning something else magical. _But what should I summon?_ Suddenly an idea occurred to him. _He'll probably be mad, but I'll send it back right after._ Forming the image in his mind and holding out his hand he began to concentrate. Then in a flash of golden light it appeared. _Seto's staff!_ He was so attached to the Millenium Rod that when he got to the afterlife he had Mahad enchant one to fill the emptiness. _Well at least I proved my theory. It seems there is nothing I can do about the light show. Now I should send this back to Seto._ Satisfied with himself he focused again and sent Seto's staff back to him.

Looking up at the sky he decided on his next test. Focusing his mind he willed the clouds to gather and darken, and then the next thing he knew it was raining. Marveling at what he had accomplished he ceased the rain and allowed the sun to shine again. _It seems I truly do have complete control over this place. I wonder what Mana would think about my new powers?_

:::::::::: Flashback

"Psssst!" turning his head in the direction of the noise the young prince Atem saw his friend Mana waving to him from her hiding place by the window.

Raising his eyebrow in a questioning look he whispered "What? I'm in the middle of a lesson."

"I know. That's why I'm here; to bust you out! Let's go play." she whispered back to him.

"I can't sneak out. Shimon won't let me get away. Not after last time when your spell got him wrapped up in papyrus. He's gotten more careful; he moved all of the papyrus from the room and is using paint on the wall instead."

"That's kinda extreme isn't it?"

"He really didn't like getting wrapped up."

"Come on I wanna play. I'm bored and I know you are too." she whispered pleadingly.

Looking at Mana's expression and hearing the growing sadness and irritation in her voice he knew he couldn't refuse. "I've got an idea. When Shimon asks me to answer his next question…" after he finished explaining the plan Mana giggled and gave him a thumbs up then readied her wand from her hiding place.

"Now what is the answer, my prince?" asked Shimon turning around to look at Atem.

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you Shimon." said Atem innocently.

"I said 'What is the answer?'" said Shimon sensing something fishy going on. The prince always listened intently and never asked him to repeat himself, unless he was planning some prank.

"I'm sorry maybe you should write it down so I can read it. My ears don't seem to be functioning well today." he said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Very well." said Shimon concern growing in him thinking about what his prince was planning. Turning around to dip his brush into the paint he was surprised to find the jar was gone. "What but how? Where'd it go?" turning around to try and see if he had accidentally dropped it "My prince have y-" then all he saw was black as the jar of paint floated in front of his face and the paint exploded out of the jar. "Awwwww! My prince I need a towel!" grabbing one from the desk next to him and wiping his face he looked up and noticed he was gone. "Uhhhh not again."

Laughing as they ran across the palace to the garden over the prank they pulled on Shimon Mana asked "Is he gonna be alright having paint explode on him like that?"

"He'll be fine it's not dangerous. He likes to use paint made from mixing berries." said Atem still laughing. "I bet I'll beat you to the garden."

"Oh no you won't!" yelled Mana as she started to run faster to try to catch up to the prince.

Arriving at the garden Atem yelled "I win! So what do I get for winning Mana? Mana? Where are you?" he yelled growing more concerned.

"Boooo!" Mana yelled as she appeared beside him.

"Hey no fair using an invisibility spell!" said Atem his concern fading away.

Laughing Mana said "Sorry I just couldn't help myself after all it's the only spell I know."

Huffing indignantly he said "Since we're still only 12 you can't exactly learn a lot of magic yet."

"I know but I can't wait to learn more. I love magic so much!" she said practically glowing with excitement for her future.

"Fine I forgive you, but you still owe me for winning the race!" he said sighing.

"Well what do you want?" she asked looking at him curious.

"I don't know you think of something since you are the one that has to give the reward." said Atem not really putting any thought into it.

"Ok then how about…" leaning closer Mana quickly kissed Atem on the cheek then jumped back giggling "A kiss from a beautiful girl. How's that for an award?" which resulted in Atem blushing greatly. "Look at you blushing so much!" she said still laughing. "Come on let's go get Mahad to play with us too."

"Uhh yeah. Let's go." said Atem touching his cheek still dumbstruck.

:::::::::: End of Flashback

 _That was probably when I first realized that my feelings for her were of more than just that of friendship._ Reaching out with his mind he searched the afterlife for her. _Found her!_ "Well I think it's time to surprise Mana." said Atem with a sly smile thinking of her reaction when she sees him appear out of nowhere. With that, in another slight hum and shimmer of the air, he disappeared again.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **And that's Chapter 3 everyone don't worry next chapter you'll get to meet Kane and there will be some more intense 'intimacy' between Atem and Mana. Please review and give me some feedback. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kane

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YU-GI-OH EXCEPT FOR SOME CARDS.**

 **AU: I'm really sorry for the late update. I was having a lot of trouble figuring out this chapter at the start and I had some other stuff going on with work and family. So please forgive me. Thank You disneyfangirl2015 for following my story and Alexana998 for favoriting my story and me as an author. R &R**

 **::::::**

Walking through the palace to where her classroom was Mana was still thinking about how close she was to Atem at breakfast. _We were so close! I could feel his strong chest, muscular arms, and his beautiful spiky yet soft tri-colored hair. The feel of his lips against mine as I was kissing him for having so much trust in me and his beautiful eyes a deep purple that radiated the power and confidence that he held, but she also saw the desire he held for her. Then Isis had to ruin the moment! I guess she didn't really ruin it it's not like she would have thrown herself at him in front of everyone, maybe._ "Gahhh stop thinking about it Mana! You have a class to teach!" she shouted arriving at the door to her class.

Opening the door and walking in to stand in front of her desk she spoke to her students "I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here now so we can begin the lesson."

One of the 11 students yelled "Oh come on master everyone knows the pharaoh has returned and that's why you were late!"

Knowing it wasn't typical for students to speak with their masters or to those of a higher social status like this she however found the familiarity refreshing and enjoyable. She didn't like how everyone always acted due to social status, though she knew it was necessary, which is why she had her students speak to her like this. Though it took a lot of coaxing and arguments to persuade them. "Yes the pharaoh has returned, but that is no excuse for shirking my duties." she said trying to keep her cool so her students wouldn't notice how flustered she was.

"What's he like!? Has he changed from how he was before!? Is it true he is gorgeous, brilliant, and powerful enough to control the gods!?" her students yelling questions at her over each other.

"Yes it's true he has returned and he is still the great king he was before. Kind, compassionate, strong, confidant, and handsome." she said wistfully.

"Hey master you make it sound like you're in love with him." yelled another student making some of them gasp and the girls blush.

Starting to feel her cheeks redden "Now that is enough! No more personal questions. It's time we returned to the lesson while we still have the time for it." she yelled growing serious. Looking around she saw that her students expressions showed remorseful knowing they had gone too far. "Alright seeing as how you all seem to regret what you've done I will forgive you. On the condition you all remember not to do it again." she said in a calm voice seeing how they all grew cheerful again. "Now let's begin the lesson."

After a few hours of lecturing and teaching them a spell or two she ended her class and left after her students. After walking a few yards away and rounding a corner she heard someone call out to her. "Master Mana wait!" turning around she found one her students jogging to her to catch up. She recognized him he was different than most egyptians. He has pale skin like Atem's friends from the living world, black hair just long enough to cover his eyes, and he had an average build. He wore the same thing the other students wore a beige robe the same as the one Aknadin wore. When they graduated they would be given golden belts to fasten around their waists and other jewelry to show their individuality and status as full fledged mages. He had a talent for magic though he had a strange and foreboding aura to him that she couldn't explain. It left her curious enough to keep an eye on him.

"Yes what is it Kane?" she said curious to what he could want.

"Is it true that the pharaoh, the one that defeated Zorc the Dark One, has returned?"

"Yes it is." she said curious since she had already answered this question.

"Is it also true that you are in love with him?" he asked while looking her in the eyes.

"Well considering we've been friends since you've entered the afterlife I guess it's ok to tell you. Yes I do love him, but you can't tell anyone ok. I'm still not comfortable letting that out yet." she explained to him with a slight blush on her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Kane.

Smirking wickedly he murmured "This is perfect."

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked Mana at his sudden change in demeanor.

His expression returning to normal he said "Oh nothing. By the way Master do you have any plans later?" he asked with a smile.

"Hey I told you that you can call me Mana when we're not in class remember." she asked reminding him that they are friends.

Smirking again before replying "Yes I'm sorry. Well do you have plans Mana?"

"Not really planned but-" she said not wanting to reveal that she wanted to spend some time with Atem.

"GREAT! Then can you meet me in the classroom later? I have some questions about my studies." he said interrupting her.

"Well I don't-"

"Alright see you at dusk then." he said while running off.

"That boy never seems to listen to me, but I guess that's how we were able to become such fast friends." said Mana slightly annoyed by being interrupted. Then sensing a distortion in space and a strong presence she turned around expecting to see some kind of monster appearing.

"Hello Mana." said Atem as he appeared from nothing making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Atem! Where? How?" she said while being quite flustered.

"Easy Mana. Just calm down." said Atem while chuckling.

"How did you do that you were never good at transportation magic?" she asked after calming herself. "You were only ever good at battle magic."

"Yes I know. Apparently I have awakened new powers after coming to the afterlife."

"New powers! Like what?" having piqued her curiosity.

"Apparently I have near complete control over this dimension. I have discovered that I can change the weather, summon objects, locate any presence I can recognize, and as you have seen shifting space to appear wherever I want to, and more." he said trying to explain his powers.

"That's completely unfair!" Mana yelled indignantly.

"Excuse me?" asked Atem rather confused by her reaction.

"I had spent decades mastering all I could about magic and the last few millennia I have spent trying to create and master more complex spells alongside Mahad! It's bad enough that you were able to master battle magic like it was nothing, but NOW you can also do reality warping magic beyond anything I'm capable of! That's completely unfair! I need to create portals if I want to transport somewhere!" she shouted at him feeling cheated.

"I'm sorry Mana. It's just how it is. I didn't have any idea about this." he said in a soothing voice.

Sighing she continued "What do you expect from the Almighty Pharaoh Atem. The King Blessed by the Gods. Tch." which resulted in Atem laughing. "Hey don't laugh me!"

Still laughing Atem said "I'm sorry Mana. I'm just so glad that you are still the same wonderful girl that I remember." which resulted in Mana blushing greatly.

Flipping her long spiky hair after regaining her composure "Well of course! I will always be my same wonderful self forever.". Then wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly she whispered into his ear "I will always be your wonderful girl."

"Nothing could make me happier." said Atem smiling and touching his forehead to hers. Pulling back his head so he could see her eyes the same eyes that looked as if they sparkled with emeralds and sapphires that held such love for him he could only be mesmerized. "If it would make you feel any better I no longer have the power to summon forth the gods."

Shocked Mana looked him in the eyes "What do you mean? How is that possible?"

"I no longer have the same amount of power as I used to. Without the Millenium Items we have all grown weaker, and thus I no longer have the same strength to summon them."

"But your powers are so strong you just said how you've awakened new powers."

"Yes but my battle magic has weakened. These new powers are just a manifestation of entering the afterlife. I can still summon forth other monsters from the Realm of the Duel Spirits, but the gods are beyond me now." which left Mana with a concerned expression.

"Hey now there is no need for concern. I doubt we will be attacked by anything requiring the power of the gods to defend against. After all this is the afterlife we have no enemies here. Now how about you come to my chambers tonight? I could teach you some of my new magic." he asked wanting to spend some time alone with Mana.

Beaming at the thought of learning new magic and at being able to spend some time alone with Atem she was about to say 'yes' when she remembered what happened a few moments ago. "I'm sorry Atem. I wish I could, but I promised a friend to meet them later." she said sadly.

"It's alright Mana. I will not pressure you to break your word; maybe some other time. Will I still see you at dinner?" he said looking slightly disappointed making her wish she would've refused Kane's 'request'.

"Yes I will be at dinner. Will you wait for me?" she asked placing her hand on his cheek feeling guilty.

"Always. After all you waited for me didn't you." he said smiling while taking her hand into his and placing a kiss on it.

"I will see you at dinner then." she said twirling around and walking slowly back to her classroom.

::::::

After walking through the door she noticed that none of the candles were lit for light and the room appeared empty of any people. Assuming he just hadn't arrived yet she closed the door behind her and continued deeper into the room to take a seat at her desk. However before she could reach her desk she saw an ominous red light coming from behind her and then everything went dark.

::::::

Stirring Mana tried reaching her hand to her head but found that she couldn't. Opening her eyes and looking down she noticed that she was tied up by ropes of red mystical energy. _A binding spell?_ "What's going on here?" she asked looking around and seeing that someone had lit the sconces on the walls for light and that she was in her classroom. Turning her head to the right to she saw someone sitting on her desk. "Kane!? Hurry and untie me! What's going on here?"

"Oh you're finally awake are you. I was starting to get bored of waiting. I'm sure your precious pharaoh was getting quite bored as well, but you don't have to worry I have already arranged for some entertainment." he said with a wicked sneer.

"What are you talking about Kane? Tell me what's going on!" she yelled at him getting only more confused by her friends odd behavior.

"Well seeing as how you obviously still haven't put it together I knocked you out with a concussive spell and then I bound you to that chair with a powerful binding spell that also restricts your magic. Though it wouldn't have been able to hold you if you had your wand, but lucky for me I decided to take it from you after I knocked you out."

Looking bewildered all Mana could do was utter out another question "Why are you doing this Kane? I thought we were friends."

Jumping from the desk where he sat and walking to stand in front of Mana "Oh no we aren't friends though I must admit you were fun to burn time with while I waited for the pharaoh to enter the afterlife I couldn't start my game without it's main component. As for the why; well I can't tell you exactly because that would ruin all the fun, but I will say that I have been planning this out for the last 3000 years. Well except for your part I only thought of using you as bait for the pharaoh after I found out what your relationship with him was. Which I must say was a god send for me because that was the only thing I was missing from my plan to destroy the Pharaoh Atem."

"What!? Why would you want to destroy Atem you don't even know him!?" yelled Mana bewildered by what someone she once thought a friend was saying.

"Well you're right I have never had the pleasure of meeting him, but I wouldn't go so far as to say I don't know him. But I'm not gonna explain anymore about that yet." he said still with a wicked smirk on his face.

Still confused Mana couldn't make sense of anything he was saying though she must admit now that he mentioned his knowing the pharaoh there was something familiar about him though she couldn't place it. "Wait what did you mean by entertainment?" which only made Kane's smirk grow even more evil.

::::::

He could see everyone was getting impatient waiting for Mana, but Atem promised her he would wait. "Perhaps we should send someone to look for her?" asked Shada trying to get the evening moving forward.

"No that's alright I'm sure Mana is on her way Shada. She should be here soon, and when she is we can all make sure she never keeps us waiting like this again with some light humiliation." said Atem in a joking tone.

"Oh and it will be amusing I'm sure." said Seto smiling humorously at the ideas forming in his mind.

Suddenly a loud noise drew their attention as the doors to the dining hall burst open. Rushing through the doors a guard dropped to his knees in front of the them. "My lords and Majesty I have an urgent report."

"It better be for interrupting us at such a late hour in the night when we are trying to enjoy a meal!" said Seto rising from his chair.

"Yes it is Lord Seto! Monsters have been sighted outside the wall and I fear in the time it took for me to get here that they have already breached the city!"

Also rising from his chair now with obvious surprise on his face Atem asked "How is this possible for monsters to appear here!?"

"I'm sorry to have to inform of this My King, but this has been happening for some years now. We wanted you to have some time to adjust before you found out. Though we haven't been able to find the cause, but there is no need for concern we are more than capable of handling this." said Mahad feeling remorseful for hiding this from his best friend and king.

"It's different this time my lord there are all manner of fiends marching toward us I count there numbers to be in the dozens!"

"What!? But why so many it's only ever been a few stray monsters here and there but an army now! How!?" yelled Isis as they all rose from there chairs.

"We will have to wait to figure out why and how later, but for now we must meet them in battle!" yelled Atem. "Guard evacuate all the citizens to the palace! While you are getting them to safety we will slay these foul beasts. I know we are not as strong as we once were, but we shall still destroy them for trying to bring harm to our great kingdom! Everyone prepare for battle! Seto and Kisara you will use your power as the Blue Eyes White Dragon to destroy them from the sky! Shada and Karim you will protect and help the citizens to evacuate! Isis you will remain here to help tend to the wounded! Mahad you will come with me in your form of the Dark Magician to help me slay them while I will also summon my Black Luster Soldier and Magician of Black Chaos to destroy these creatures!"

::::::

"YOU WHAT!?" You summoned an army of monsters to attack us are you insane!" yelled Mana after hearing of what Kane had done to 'entertain' Atem and the others. "How is that even possible? Sure you were a skilled mage, but you shouldn't have the power to do something of this scale."

"Oh I can promise you Mana I have the power and I have been waiting to use it! Laying low for so long was so boring so I had blow off some steam every now and then to entertain myself. And I did from watching your friends the Pharaoh's High Priests, the Guardians fight off the monsters I summoned. They have indeed grown weaker from no longer possessing the Millenium Items haven't they." said Kane while laughing like a madman.

"You will never get away with this! The pharaoh will destroy these monsters and once he's done with them he's going to come looking for me and when he finds us here he will destroy you!" yelled Mana growing more furious at Kane with every passing second.

"Oh don't worry about that." he said still laughing. "That's exactly what I'm hoping for, but who said you'll last long enough for him to save you!" said Kane with such a cold and evil voice it only left Mana with a frightened expression wondering what Kane was planning to do.

::::::::::

 **And that's chapter 4 everybody. So what do you think of Kane and what do you think he's planning to do and what's his relationship with Atem? Will Atem be able to save Mana in time? Well you'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YU-GI-OH EXCEPT SOME CARDS.**

 **AN: Hello guys here is chapter 5 and I hope you guys enjoy it! There will be sexual content in this chapter for fair warning so this chapter will be slightly longer than others. Please review and favorite/follow my story. It really helps to motivate me please and thank you.**

::::::::::

"GO, Chaos Scepter Blast!" shouted Atem as his Magician of Black Chaos destroyed a horde of the fiends. "Use Chaos Blade!" he shouted at his Black Luster Soldier as he cleaved another horde into oblivion. "Mahad! Status report!" he asked to verify the condition of the battle.

"Yes my king." said Mahad as he floated down to stand beside him. "It appears the battle is almost over. The citizens have been fully evacuated to the palace and Isis is treating the injured and Shada and Karim are destroying any creatures that get anywhere near the palace. Seto, riding atop Kisara in her Ka form, is finishing off the last of the monsters he can from the sky."

"What of Mana? Have you been able to get in contact with her?" asked Atem with growing concern. "I know that she can take care of herself, but I can't help but worry since we haven't been able to get into contact with her since the battle started."

"I'm sorry my king, but no we haven't been able to contact her." replied Mahad who also looked quite worried.

 _Where are you Mana? Are you alright?_ Wondered Atem as he only grew more concerned and frustrated with each passing second.

"My king you should go search for Mana." said Mahad no doubt noticing Atem's worry.

"But Mahad I cannot abandon all of you in battle! It is my responsibility to stand with you and lead you to victory!" said Atem wanting to go, but knowing he cannot.

"Please my king. The battle is almost over and we can handle the rest. Go and find the one you love." said Mahad urging Atem.

"Thank you Mahad. I owe you." said Atem as he grasped Mahad by the forearm in a handshake. Focusing his mind Atem searched for Mana's presence. _What!? Where is she!? Why can't I find her!?_ _Calm down. Think this through. The only acceptable explanation is that someone is somehow blocking me. So the last place Mana was is either where she is or will hold clues to her location. Her classroom in the palace! She said she had to meet a friend!_ Atem thought running to where he knew her classroom was. _If this person has enough power to cloak themselves and Mana from me then I fear Mana is in more danger than I once thought as are we all._

:::::

"What do you mean? Are you going to kill me?" asked Mana even though scared of what Kane's plans were for her she couldn't show it. _Without my magic there's no way I can defend myself. Which leaves me defenseless to whatever Kane has planned for me, or at least that's what he thinks. I'm sure they've got the monsters under control and Atem will come for me as soon as he gets a chance. I just need to buy some time until then and hope he gets here before Kane does anything._

"Kill you? That does sound like it would be entertaining seeing your lover arrive to find your corpse. The look of anguish on his face would be amazing, but I want more than that. I want him to feel enough pain and despair that he will beg me to end it all. I want him to feel the same way I felt when I realized the truth." ranted Kane as he stood in front of Mana making her cringe with the fury that came from him and her furious all the same at what he wanted to do to Atem.

"What do you mean 'the truth'?" asked Mana wondering what could've happened between Kane and Atem that he would feel such rage toward him and want him to suffer so much.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Now to answer your earlier question, no, I'm not going to kill you instead I'm going to break you and leave you alive. Barely though. I'm sure that will cause your sweet pharaoh far more pain than your death will seeing as you're the person he cares about more than anything in this world.." said Kane with an evil smile on his face. "I think I'll start off by raping you. Then once the floor is covered by your tears and other bodily fluids I will move on to the torture of tearing and burning your skin and breaking every bone in your body. Don't worry though I'll cast a spell to make sure you stay conscious and feel every ounce of the pain. Then once that is done I will begin to work on your mind shattering your memories and making it impossible for you to feel anything but fear that the one you love views you as tarnished goods. Now doesn't that sound more entertaining than merely killing you?"

Now trembling and no longer able to hide her fear Mana could do nothing to contain the tear that fell from her eye as she thought _Please Atem! Hurry and save me!_

::::::::::

Rushing through the palace Atem couldn't help his growing worry for Mana as he neared her classroom. _Mana please be alright! If anything happened to you I don't know if I could live on!_ Then arriving at the door that led to her classroom he pushed his way through to find something that only left him feeling enraged. "MANA!" he yelled rushing to her side where she laid on the ground unconscious and with her blouse torn apart. "Mana speak to me what happened to you!" he yelled while cradling her in his arms.

"Oh I could answer that if you so wish." turning his head so Atem could see where the voice was coming from he saw a man walk out of the shadows in the corner of the room. He was dressed like someone from the world of the living. He wore black jeans and boots, a red t-shirt covered by an unfastened black jacket with red buttons. His hair was black and pulled back over his head to reveal his eyes which glowed a bright crimson. That was when he noticed that he was wearing a diadhank!? _Who is this man?_

"What happened to her and who are you?" asked Atem in a dangerous tone as he pulled Mana closer to himself in order to shield her.

"My name is Kane and I'm afraid I can't take all the credit for what happened." he said with a demonic smirk.

"I remember you we talked of you at dinner yesterday. You're the one responsible for all of this? The monsters attacking my city and what has happened to Mana?" asked Atem growing more furious by the second.

"You spoke of me? I'm flattered and you even figured out that much have you? Yes I was the one who summoned the monsters and held your lover hostage. Though I didn't get to bring my plans to completion." he said irritated then explaining to Atem what he planned on doing to Mana making his anger grow even more so. "But sadly I was unable to do it. I had to undo the restraints that bound her and after I tore the clothes from her chest she tried to fight me by summoning her Ka, I believe you call it here. I think she called it The Dark Magician Girl and attacked me, but she greatly underestimated me." he said with a wicked smirk as a figure rose from the shadows behind him. "Allow me to introduce you to my Ka Sealed Demon!" he shouted revealing his monster. It looked like a bipedal goat with black fur, and clawed hands instead of front hooves, with red eyes, and as tall as 11 feet. It was bound by chains and with a glowing red mark on its forehead which looked like a star within a circle.

"What manner of beast is that?" questioned Atem as he had never seen anything like it.

"Yes Mana was quite surprised as well, but that was before the shockwave of my creatures attack caused Mana to fly backwards and knocked her out. And I prefer my victims awake to experience the pain and torment I'm about to inflict. So I wasn't able to do anything to her since I wasn't able to wake her. As for my servant here as the name suggests it's a sealed demon and it's gonna require quite a bit of power to break the seals. Power which I do not have...yet." he said still maintaining the smirk that reminded Atem of all the foes he faced before fore they also wore the same expression.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Atem trying to gather his strength for the power he sensed from this creature was great he would need to summon both his diadhank and both his monsters in the same moment before this creature could attack him if he wanted to win.

"Why? Because you got a powerful kingdom that lasts even into the afterlife, loving family and friends, and loyal subjects. But my kingdom was forever ravaged by war and I was surrounded by scheming traitors and enemies. You had and have everything I ever wanted and I am hear to take it from you!" yelled Kane.

"And that's supposed to warrant you attacking my kingdom?" raged Atem at this apparent monarch's petty excuse.

"Not yours in particular, but do you know what does? The fact that our positions could have been reversed!"

"What do you mean?" asked Atem not understanding what this maniac was talking about.

"What I mean is this!" he said holding up a crown identical to Atem's.

"How is that possible!? My crown was made by combining the melted gold from the original crown and blessed by the gods! So how can yours be the same and hold the same magic!?" asked Atem astonished because he recognized the magic that radiated from his crown also on Kane's.

"What you can't guess?" he said placing the crown on his head. "Because are the same! Hello my brother!"

Shocked Atem couldn't even think of a word to utter let alone refute his claim. He just sat there holding on to Mana when he felt her stir and remembered his rage. "Regardless of our relation you have hurt someone more dear to me than any other and for that you must pay!" Atem shouted and in a flash of golden light his diadhank appeared. "Come forth Black Luster Soldier and Magician of Black Chaos destroy the enemy before us that would dare attack our kingdom and bring harm to the ones we love! GO COMBINE YOUR POWERS CHAOS WAVE ATTACK!". Both monsters gathered all their energy into their weapons and combined them unleashing a giant wave of energy directed at Kane and his sealed demon.

"Sealed Demon go and use your Demonic Pulse!" shouted Kane as his monster launched his counterattack of a large red pulse of energy fired to meet the fusion attack of Black Luster Soldier and Magician of Black Chaos. The attacks collided and exploded which launched Kane through a wall and outside the room as it began to crumble. Kane covered in dirt, rocks, cuts and bruises, which were bleeding moderately, barely rising to his knees yelled to Atem "Though I would like to stay and finish this I'm afraid we're out of time." turning over from where he lay as he shielded Mana from harm using his body, which resulted in some injuries of his own. He looked up through the destroyed wall and past Kane Atem saw Mahad and Seto flying over to them. "Until next time brother. Just know you are not the only one with the powers of the gods behind them and strong followers. Just know next time I will not be holding back and I will use all of them not just my demon!" yelled Kane as his monster appeared next to him and opened a portal, picked him up and went through it.

Then the room started to shake and Atem was in no condition to move he called for his two monsters to come to him when the room collapsed.

"My king! My king! Where are you!" shouted both Mahad and Seto as they reached the rubble and attempted to excavate Atem and Mana from the wreckage. When they heard a muffled yell from inside.

"Stand back!"

Obeying they retreated from the site not knowing what he had planned to do. Then an explosion of black energy sent the rubble flying off. Looking closer as the dust cleared they saw the Magician of Black Chaos with his staff raised which means he must've sent the rubble flying. Then they saw the Black Luster Soldier hunched over something. Rising and revealing that he shielded Atem and Mana he indicated for Mahad and Seto to approach and help his master and his master's beloved. "Thank you for your assistance." said Atem to both of them as they disappeared.

"My king are you alright!?" asked Mahad extremely worried for them both. Mana appeared uninjured except for some dirt and torn clothes. However Atem was covered in wounds which were dripping blood and there was a trail of blood coming from his mouth.

"I am fine. Take Mana to Isis she needs to be treated." he said while still holding her in his arms.

"You both need to be treated. I'll have Kisara carry you." said Seto upon hearing his cousins plea and seeing his injuries. "Kisara we need you to transform and carry them to isis in the palace." Seto told her as his voice was filled with urgency.

"Of course." said Kisara to Seto and rushing over to Atem told him "I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Thank you" said Atem as Kisara stepped back and transformed. Then leaning close so she could pick them up in her claws and so Seto could get onto her back. After everyone was on she rose and flew to the palace with Mahad close behind.

:::::

Waking up and looking around Atem noticed he was in his room which was large enough to fit almost the entirety of Yugi's house. The bed covered in pure white silk sheets and golden poles, to hold up the canopy, at each corner. His large mirror on the wall to his left. There were large trees in plant pots in each corner that rose up to 20 feet. Across from his bed was his desk and a few feet away from that was his wardrobe, which now that he thought about it he didn't even need it anymore. And to his left was his balcony which took up that entire wall.

Looking down he noticed he had bandages wrapped around his body. Since the healers were too exhausted to heal all his injuries using magic from treating the citizens throughout the battle. Then he turned and saw that Mana was sleeping on the edge of his bed which made him realize she must've been taking care of him while he was unconscious and no doubt exhausted from her own ordeal.

Smiling he reached out with his hand to caress her head. _Mana thank the gods you are alright._ But upon remembering the gods and the battle with Kane he remembered his parting words. _Just know you are not the only one with the powers of the gods behind them and strong followers._ When Mana stirred underneath his hand and awoke lifting her head.

"Atem you're awake!" she cried as she leapt onto the bed to embrace him.

Returning her embrace Atem replied softly "Yes Mana. I apologize for worrying you. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I knew you would save me, but are you alright? You've been asleep for 2 days." she said looking him in the eyes still teary-eyed herself.

"2 Days! That's unexpected. Though yes I am fine." he said feeling himself relax as he stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked him knowing he easily disregards his own well being so as to not worry others.

"Yes I am." he said and upon seeing the doubt in her eyes he gently lifted her chin with his hand. "If you don't believe me maybe I should show you." he said kissing her on her soft luscious lips. When she suddenly pushed him back and broke the kiss, much to his dismay.

"But I'm tainted." she said looking down not able to meet his gaze.

Knowing she meant what happened with Kane he again raised her head with his hand and spoke softly to her. "He was never able to do anything to you. You were unconscious when he wanted you awake so he was unable to take pleasure in harming you." he said trying to console her.

"Are you sure?" she asked unconvinced after witnessing Kane's anger.

"Yes I am. I even had Isis make sure no harm was done to you before I allowed them to begin my treatment." he said feeling her relax in his embrace. "And even if he had assaulted you. I am the only one that decides whether or not you are tainted and that would still not change my feelings for you." he said mustering all the love and tenderness he could into his words.

"Atem." said Mana softly and she initiated the kiss straddling him and looping her arms around his neck.

 **==============Warning The Aforementioned Lemon begins here===============**

Placing his hands on her hips as they deepened the kiss and opening their mouths to allow their tongues passage. He felt his body relax at the contact and the bliss he felt as their tongues danced for supremacy in eachothers mouths. He couldn't tell how long they remained like this time seemed to lose all meaning. Then Mana broke apart the contact which made a groan of disapproval come from Atem. Opening his eyes to ask her why he saw that she had proceeded to remove her clothing leaving her body bare before him. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her body perfectly curved like an hourglass. Her skin was flawless, her breasts the embodiment of perfection. They were supple and round the perfect shape and size. Looking down to her waist which was tight and well toned unlike most mages. Then proceeding to look lower he couldn't help it as he felt his body grow warmer and his manhood began to harden and lift at the sheets. Looking back up to face her he asked "Are you sure Mana?".

"I'm like this and you're still asking." she said teasing him slightly. Then he noticed that she was also blushing and was nervous beneath his gaze. _She doesn't realize how beautiful she truly is._ Reaching forward to place his hand on her chin he began to kiss her again then pulling apart this time making Mana groan in protest.

"You are beautiful Mana enough so that even the gods are jealous of you." he said with all his love and affection. Then using his powers he made the bandages disappear as his wounds were completely healed and sealed the door.

He then began kissing her even more rising out from underneath the sheets he tilted her back and rested her against the bed and reached his hands up to cup her soft breasts. Marveling in how good it felt he began to fondle them and pinching her erect nipples which made her moan into his lips as he began to kiss he more fervently his tongue tracing her mouth like it was the most delicious thing in the world. He pulled back to break the kiss, which made Mana groan for more, he began to kiss his way down her neck, onto her collarbone, and down to her breast. He started by kissing it as his hand, that was playing with it, went to rest on her thigh. He took her nipple into his mouth as he began to circle it with his tongue and to lick it making her moan even more. He couldn't get enough of her reaction he wanted to please her more.

As he was playing with one breast in one hand and had the other in his mouth he moved his hand from where it lay on her thigh and moved it up to her precious place. He began to rub it a little to see how she would take it and she jumped a little at the contact but made no move to hinder him so he continued. He inserted a finger and started stroking her insides as he was still playing with her breasts. Feeling her starting to squirm beneath him he decided to continue on.

He stopped playing with her breasts and began to kiss his way lower from her stomach and down to the spot he was just playing with his finger. He had begun to lick it which made Mana moan even louder. Pushing his tongue inside her he began to taste all she had to offer for there was no part of Mana that he didn't find beautiful and unworthy for him to taste. Using his hands to hold her thighs he reached over with one and began to rub the knob he knew was there making Mana mone even louder.

When he suddenly felt a hand grab his head and lift him up he saw the want in her eyes and started to kiss her again. Then he felt a hand curl around his member he knew he could no longer deny her that which they both craved so much. Pulling apart from the kiss he placed his rod into her warmth and after penetrating her he began to kiss her fervently to distract her from the pain caused by breaking her hymen. Only when he knew that she was ok did he start to move after taking a moment to marvel in the ecstasy he felt from their union. He began to move and he could hear her moaning louder as he saw her breasts rocking back and forth. Moving one of his hands up from her hips he placed it on her breast, and began to fondle her some more.

He could feel her raise her hips up against his wanting more. "Atem" she gasped in between moans he placed his hands back onto her hips and he began to thrust harder inside of her. Feeling her wetness and how she tightened up on him he knew she was close and he was almost there as well. Feeling they were both about to climax he started thrusting faster and harder. "Atem cum. Let's cum together." she gasped before it was drowned out by her moans.

"Mana!" Atem called her name as he felt himself gush forth inside her as they yelled eachothers names in the height of pleasure.

 **============================AND IT'S OVER NOW===========================**

Resting beneath the sheets after their love making. Atem lying on his back with his arm around Mana as she laid next to him with her head on his chest. "That was worth the wait." she said to him as she traced his chest with her finger.

"That was the greatest moment of my life. I couldn't be any happier than I am when I'm with you. If I had to fight all my past enemies all over again I would if it meant being with you." he said softly placing a kiss on her head.

"Speaking of enemies what are we gonna do about Kane?" asked Mana worried for their future. "You said you no longer have the power to call forth the gods, but he says he can summon some other gods and he also has powerful followers."

Atem knew what he had to do next, but it would be a difficult process and time consuming. Hopefully they could accomplish it before Kane returns. "I have a plan Mana. We are going to reforge the Millenium Items!"

::::::::::

 **What do you guys think? Follow my story and review to let me know. Next chapter will be the movie The Darkside of Dimensions. And you will get to find out how Atem plans to reforge the** **Millenium Items** **and how he is going to change them. See you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Darkside of Dimensions 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YU-GI-OH EXCEPT SOME CARDS!**

 **AN: Hey guys I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I have been terribly busy. I've been busy with work, keeping up with my shows(anime and live-action), trying to catch up on my video games(cause I'm a completionist and I gotta beat my old ones before all of these new ones come out.), and I'm also reading fanfiction done by others and reading the new books being released by my favorite authors(Rick Riordan's books for example). I've also got obligations to keep to my friends and family. And yes I know all of this sounds like excuses, but they are still very important to me so I hope you can understand. Also some shout outs to some new fans of the story. Thank you Dorothy42 for favoriting this story and thank you Dorothy42 and The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria for following it. And of course thank you Kazama Sakura for always reviewing and staying with the story the whole time I can't put into words how grateful I am. And before you read know that I have updated the previous chapters and made some changes not a lot but enough to affect the story. Now without further ado let's get into this chapter.**

It was early in the afternoon and Atem was sitting in his study where he was finishing going over some documents that required his attention. The room was roughly the size of your average commoner's house. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled with papyrus scrolls. One side of the room was filled with documents for his work and the other was filled with the scrolls that pertained to the kings many interests such as history, magic, and of course battle strategy. There was more than there was when he was alive, because although this is the afterlife that did not mean people stopped researching their interests and coming up with new ideas.

It took very little time and almost no work to repair the damage that was caused by Kane's surprise attack. He repaired the major damage with the newfound power he had in this realm, however he couldn't bring the people peace of mind without giving some kind of explanation for the chaos. However with the small amount of information he had he couldn't tell them much except for giving them assurances that they were working so it wouldn't happen again. He was just about finished with his duties and was about to call for a meeting with the High Priests when someone knocked on the doors to his study.

"Enter." he said.

Shadi came rushing into the room, still dressed the same as the time Atem new him from when he was inhabiting Yugi's body, and proceeded to kneel. "My King I bring urgent news of the mortal realm!".

Raising a brow at Shadi's announcement Atem put away his finished paperwork to the side. "Rise." Atem said ordering Shadi to stand. "What do you mean? We are in the afterlife Shadi Shin what happens in the mortal realm has no significance here.".

Now standing in front of Atem's desk Shadi explained "Usually that is true My King, but not in this instance. It seems the inheritors of the Prana have begun to move."

"Prana? What is Prana, Shadi?" asked Atem never hearing the term used before.

"Prana is the power to bend reality to one's will. It is meant to be used to rid the world of evil and fear, however should they walk down the wrong path then the power will cause the world to fall into one of pure evil and darkness. I fear that this is exactly what is going to happen based on the circumstances of my death. There is a prophecy that states the power of Prana will be erased should The True Pharaoh return to the mortal realm." said Shadi explaining to Atem.

"Your death. This is the first time you mentioned it Shadi. If it has something to do with this Prana, then I'm afraid I'm going to need you to explain." said Atem slightly intrigued because though he has been through much with the Guardian of the Millennium Items he knows very little about him. Other than his supreme loyalty, wisdom, and kindness.

"It is a sad story I must say. I was raising some orphans who were abused by the man that raised them. He used them to commit crimes, but never saw fit to even feed them. I decided to take them in fore they were pure of heart and filled with kindness. However I'm afraid that all changed for Diva, whom I guess you could call he leader of the children. After witnessing my death by the hands of Ryo Bakura after he was possessed by the Millennium Ring his soul grew darker and he decided to march down the path of vengeance. This is why I fear for what is to come and have decided to warn you, My King." said Shadi finishing his explanation to Atem.

Lifting his arms onto the table Atem interlocks his fingers and rests his head in his hands then says "I see. That is sad tale indeed and very urgent". Standing Atem gives Shadi Shin his orders "Gather the High Priests and you along with them will meet me in the throne room to discuss this."

"Yes My King!" said Shadi before leaving the room to carry out his assignment.

Now in the room by himself Atem stood there for but a few moments staring at the wall. _I might be able to turn this around in my favor._ He thought before taking his leave as well.

An hour later, sitting in his throne, Atem watched as the 6 High Priests as well as Shadi and Mana entered and kneeled to him. "We have come as you have instructed, Oh Great Pharaoh!" they said in unison to their king.

Smiling, grateful for their loyalty, Atem spoke "Thank you for coming my High Priests and friends."

"Oh please you know we could never say no to you. Whether you're pharaoh or not." said Mana running up to the throne to stand by her lover and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And I am very grateful." answered Atem taking her hand in his before returning to look to the others. "I am truly. To all of you." then his expression turned serious and he began speaking again "I wish this was under better circumstances, but it seems we might have a problem on our hands." The High Priests expressions all turned serious at once thinking this had something to do with Kane. "Shadi explain the situation to them please.". After explaining about Prana and the potential danger as well as why it concerned them they all turned to their pharaoh.

"So it's time. This is a problem indeed." said Mahad understanding the situation more quickly than the others having spent his entire existence researching magic he already knew of the Prana.

"How does this concern us though as the dead there is nothing we can do about it in the mortal realm?" asked Karim.

"It concerns us because, like Shadi explained, it has the power to warp reality. If they truly travel down the wrong path it's powers could reach us here in this dimension." answered Mahad.

"I see." acknowledged Karim.

"Hopefully it does not come down to it, but if it does it will be up to The Pharaoh to fix their mess." added Isis.

"I must admit I don't like the idea of relying on some mysterious power to bring peace to the world." stated Shada.

"Perhaps that is the only way for world peace to truly exist." added Seto leaving the rest of them looking crestfallen. Because they know how humanity cannot seem to keep itself from spreading destruction and sadness. They have lived through too much not to.

"All of what you have said is true and if the time comes where I must I would like you to aid me in ending this threat Mahad."

Placing his hand in front of his chest he bowed and said "Of course my king."

"Good I would like to see how much stronger you've become. And now for the true reason I have summoned you all here." announced Atem.

They all looked up at him slightly shocked "The true reason, your Majesty?" asked Isis.

"Yes. As you are surely aware by now we have grown weaker in terms of battle magic after losing our Millenium Items and entering the afterlife. And usually that would not have mattered, but unfortunately that is not the case. After the attack by this Kane person it has made this fact all the clearer. So I have made a decision and this matter unexpectedly gives a great opportunity towards accomplishing it." stated Atem.

"And what would that decision be, My Lord?" asked Seto.

"If I do indeed have to return to the mortal realm to resolve this issue with the Inheritors of the Prana, then I will use that chance to secure a warp point for us to transfer to the mortal realm so that we can reclaim the Millennium Items and reforge them." announced Atem leaving the others in the room stunned.

"Return to the mortal realm! Is that even possible we are dead; nothing but spirits. Returning to the mortal realm is difficult enough, but how are we supposed to reclaim the Millenium Items and reforge them without bodies?" exclaimed Isis not understanding how any of this could be possible.

"The theory is actually rather simple, but pulling it off is another matter. If I am called to the mortal realm to deal with the Prana I shall leave a trace of my power inside the Millennium Puzzle which will be connected here through my connection with Mahad and Mana. My power in the mortal realm and Mana here will act as warp points, and Mahad will be acting as a go between them when I summon him in his Ka form to connect these points. Then I, with the power at my disposal, will be able to channel it into Mahad to force the portals open and send all of us through along with corporeal forms to begin our tasks." explained Atem answering most but not all of their questions.

After pondering for a moment Seto spoke "My King this sounds like quite an extraordinary feat. The magic alone must be extremely complex and the power required to cast such a spell are you sure you'll be able to do it? Because as you have said we are weaker than we were before.".

"Yes I do. I understand your concerns Seto because should anything go wrong when traveling through the portal our very souls could be ripped asunder and cast into oblivion. However I have faith that the power I have is great enough to do so even if my battle magic has grown weaker. Not only that but Mahad and Mana, I've heard, have continued their studies and grown far wiser and more powerful with magic than we could've previously believed." answered Atem showing his full faith in his friends/vassals.

Smiling Mahad and Mana bowed(curtsied in Mana's case) placing their hands in front of their chests "Thank you My King.".

"Yes, but what of here. Who will watch over this place while you are gone? What if Kane returns?" asked Seto having everyone return to a more serious mood once more.

"That will not be a problem. Before we leave all of us shall work together to place a powerful barrier to keep anyone from entering until our return. As for who will watch over this place I will leave that duty up to Shimon. He will be more than adequate to watch over the afterlife until the 9 of us return. Because, do not mistake me, this is no easy task our time will be limited and this is not something we can do multiple times." answered Atem.

"The 9 of us My King?" asked Seto confused.

"Yes the 9 of us. You, Kisara, Mahad, Isis, Karim, Shada, Shadi, Mana, and I. We will all be going. Of course all of the High Priests must go to reclaim the Millennium Items and though he is a talented smith Karim will need Shadi's knowledge of the Millenium Items for this to go well. And I know you are going to say there are only 5 High Priests present, but I have decided to promote Mana to High Priest status there is no one else more fitting for the position." explained Atem leaving a surge of surprise course through the room.

"I agree on the matters of Shadi and Mana, but what of Kisara? Why must she come?" asked Seto not understanding why she would need to come as well..

"Are you saying you would leave her on her own? Don't worry Seto; trust me I have put a great amount of thought into this and you will need each other for what is to come."

"Very well, and thank you My King." responded Seto in gratitude for his king, friend, and cousin for allowing them to stay together during a dangerous time such as this. Even if the journey will be dangerous he will protect her no matter what.

"Now then are there any more questions, comments, or concerns regarding this matter." asked Atem wondering if they were ready to move on to other business.

"Not on this subject My King." responded Mahad.

As he looked into his childhood friend's eyes he knew what he wanted to know. "What is it Mahad?" asked Atem knowingly.

Bowing slightly before speaking he began "I would like to hear the details of what happened during the incident. You've asked us to wait assuring us that you'd explain at a later time. I think now is that time."

Immediately all eyes turned to Atem. "Very well, but know that I do not have much information to offer and only speculations can be made based on what I know. And I ask that you hold all questions until the end." Atem stated resulting in the others nodding there agreement. "First of all as I have told you the perpetrator of this incident was none other than Mana's former friend and student Kane." They all nodded remembering that that was the only information they were given and to heighten security fore he is highly dangerous. "Second he lured Mana into seclusion in order to use her as bait for a trap. A trap he set for me knowing that I would come looking for her. He had attempted on raping and torturing her, but he was not able to do so as he accidently knocked her unconscious when she tried to fight back. Fortunately I was able to arrive in time before she had awoken and he was able to bring his plans to fruition.." he explained holding Mana's hand throughout the explanation. "When I arrived he had already summoned an extremely powerful creature to fight me, one he claimed was also a god, and only with the combined might of both of my Ka was I able to fight him to a stalemate for him to retreat." Atem said knowing their questions would be many.

"However before the fighting had begun he revealed a rather shocking piece of information at the time." he went to say as he felt Mana's hand tighten further around his knowing what he was going to say. "He revealed a crown much like my own and claimed to be my brother. Though thinking back there was a difference between our crowns. My own was blessed with the magic of the Egyptian Gods during it's forging. However, though his felt similar, it was not the same blessing." he explained leaving the entire room stunned for a few moments before they realized he was done speaking and regained their composure.

"Impossible there can be no other gods!" exclaimed Shada.

"I would agree with you had I not felt it's power for myself. Though weaker than the Egyptian Gods it is still indeed a god." explained Atem seeing how this both angered and surprised them.

"Why now?" asked Isis with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you mean Isis?" asked Karim.

"Why would Kane enact his plan now of all times? He has been here for nearly a decade so why now?" she further explained her question.

"Isn't it obvious. Because he holds some kind of grudge against our king." stated Seto not understanding the need for the question.

"Yes that much is obvious, but how did he know the pharaoh would be returning within that decade? And if he wanted to go after the pharaoh he could've gone after him in the living realm. He didn't have to wait here for so long." explained Isis still maintaining her thoughtful expression trying to understand.

"What do you mean he could've gone after him in the living realm?" asked Shada.

"Mahad and I investigated the area Kane's creature opened a portal and we were able to track its general location. It does not go anywhere within this dimension. He is capable of traveling to the mortal world." explained Isis.

"WHAT?" the others shouted in unison save for Atem.

"Further proof that his creature is indeed a god for only they have that kind of power." stated Atem.

"And why did he call the pharaoh brother? The former Pharaoh and Royal Head Wife did not have anymore children, and none of his other wives and concubines bore any children." stated Isis knowing this from when she was alive through her Millennium Necklace.

"The more answers we receive the more questions we have. It's just like being sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle again." stated Atem growing weary of this conversation. "For now we shall end this meeting here and discuss it again after we have completed the reforging of the Millennium Items. You know your tasks prepare yourselves to set off at a moments notice. We leave as soon as possible."

Bowing the others offered their farewells and set off to begin their preparations leaving Atem to his thoughts in their absence. _I will find you Kane and make you pay for your transgressions as well as receiving the answers to these questions._

 **Oh I know I'm evil you were hoping to receive more answers about Kane, but not yet. I will be taking my laptop to work from now on so I can write on my breaks so I should be able to update more frequently now. I should be able to update close to every week or if it comes down to it I might skip a week if I'm having some trouble so look forward to that. I took down the update chapter and put this one up as a replacement for it in case anyone was wondering. If you notice any typos or errors in my writing feel free to let me know and I will try and fix them ASAP. If you have any ideas for me I do take suggestions. If you have any questions for me ask them and I will try to answer them without giving any spoilers. Thank you all favorite, follow, and review please. See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
